Kiss by Moonlight
by Inglorious DMK
Summary: YAOI JackCliff. A bit of fluff and nonsense from Cliff's POV.


Title: Kiss by Moonlight  
  
Author: Kameko-chan  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (Jack/Cliff), lime-ish  
  
Notes: Cliff's POV. Random fluff inspired by a random picture I drew (http://www.deviantart.com/view/2753050/) This will not be continued, just to let you know. I had enough trouble writing this much. I may, however, being writing other Jack/Cliff oneshots that don't tie in to this one. Maybe even a bit of Jack/Gray. We'll see.  
  
[EDIT: Found a missing word. He's back where he belongs now.]  
  
------------------------  
  
"Oi, Cliff!" He's waving to me from across the tavern. He makes his way across the small room and sits in the seat across from me. "I'm glad I ran into you!" he exclaims, green eyes sparkling with excitement. "I've got a surprise for you!" He produces a white sphere from behind his back and places it on the table, grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
I look at it closely. "It's an egg," I say after a few moments of inspection.  
  
"Ah, but it's not just any egg!" he says triumphantly. "It's Riff's very first egg!"  
  
My mouth is hanging open. "That ragged little chick I found on the side of the road?"  
  
Jack nods excitedly and goes on to tell me about Riff's first egg. I quickly tune him out—not because I don't care about the bird, but because I care so much more about watching the way his mouth forms his words, or how his cheeks are still red from the fall chill, or how his unkempt hair falls into his eyes, making me want to brush it aside.  
  
I've been in love with Jack for two years now. Ever since that spring morning when I collapsed on his doorstep and he fed me his lunch, I've been head over heels for the guy. However, being as how two guys in love is kind of a no-no, I've never told him. Instead, I'm forced to watch as he wins the heart of every girl in town, while I have to be content with sneaking glances of him when I see him out in the woods, or coming up with lame excuses to stop by the farm.  
  
Today, though, I can stare at him all I want. He's talking to me, right? It's expected of you to look at someone when they're talking to you. They don't need to know that you're not listening to a word they say and are instead fantasizing about running your fingers through their hair and drawing them close...  
  
"Cliff? Cliff, are you okay?"  
  
Mental note: pay a little bit more attention next time.  
  
I smile at Jack, something I don't do much even around him. "Sorry, I zoned out for a minute. What were you saying?"  
  
"I said, do you want to watch the fireworks with me tonight?"  
  
My heart skips a beat. I scan his face for any signs that he's leading me on, but it's sincere as always. Still, I am cautious. "What about the girls? Wouldn't you rather watch with one of them?"  
  
Jack rolls his eyes. "I got invites from all of them. Picking one would just lead to some awful messes—girls can be SO silly." He smiles brightly. "Besides, we've hardly got to spend any time together lately. So what do you say?"  
  
My heart is racing as I try to control my breathing. "Sure," I answer, trying to sound indifferent when I feel anything but. I know it's nothing to him, but it's something to me. I'll take what I can get.  
  
His smile widens. "Great! Meet me at the farm at 6 o'clock sharp." He stands and glides out of the tavern. "I'll see you then!"  
  
I watch the door close behind him.  
  
What have I gotten myself in to?  
  
***  
  
I'm standing on his doorstep, six o'clock sharp. I raise my hand to knock on the door, but he's already opened it, smiling at me like he always does. He takes my raised hand and pulls me towards the woods behind his farm, saying something about a perfect view he found. It's rather difficult to concentrate on what he's saying when he holds my hand like that, you know. Or perhaps you don't know. Perhaps I'm the only person in the world who's brain seems to shut down when the object of my affections touches me. Perhaps...  
  
Uh oh. He's looking at me. Like he expects an answer. I knew I should've at least half-listened to what he said. I give some indistinguishable grunt as a reply, and that's apparently good enough for him because he's smiling again.  
  
He finally stops, and his grin gets even wider. "This is the place!"  
  
I look at the spot. It's a clearing in the woods, at the edge of a cliff. Far beneath us is a carpet of trees, and hanging in the dark sky just above the horizon is the moon, full and beautiful.  
  
He sits, facing the sky, then pats the ground beside him. So, I sit, trying to get as close as I can without arousing suspicion... along with some, ahem, other things.  
  
"The fireworks should be starting pretty soon," he says absently, staring at the night sky.  
  
I nod.  
  
"It's nice just looking at the moon, though," he continues, "it's really nice this time of year." He looks at me, head titled to the side, his eyes inquiring. "Don't you think so, Cliff?"  
  
I don't know whether it's the way he looks bathed in moonlight, or the UST finally building up to the breaking point, but I have an uncontrollable urge to kiss him, to feel his lips on mine, to hold him close to me.  
  
So I do.  
  
It's a quick peck; all too soon I'm drawing away.  
  
He's in shock. He's staring at me like I'm some sort of monster, or a particularly vile puddle of ooze. I knew I shouldn't have done it. I turn around and walk away, willing the tears away, already rebuilding the armor around my heart that had been shattered the day I met him.  
  
I feel like such an idiot.  
  
And then, his hand closes in on my wrist. I turn around, praying to the Goddess that I see his smile, hoping against hope that he'll tell me not to worry about it, that it's already forgotten. In my heart, I know that won't happen. I prepare for his wrath.  
  
I am not prepared, however, to feel his lips crashing against mine again. Nor was I expecting his arms to wrap around my neck and his fingers to bury in my hair, but they do. Soon, my hesitancy is lost in the feeling of his tongue caressing mine, and all thought flies out the window as I use what brain capacity I have left to memorize every inch of his body I can get my hands on.  
  
Jack smiles, that devilish little smile of his that melts my heart, and leans in to whisper in my ear.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd finally make a move. I was beginning to think I'd have to do it myself!"  
  
I stop for a moment and look at him. Then I start to giggle. Yes, giggle. Not laugh, not smile, I giggle.  
  
His impish smile turns into a wide grin as he pulls me down to the ground and proceeds to make quick work of my clothes.  
  
Somewhere in the distance, the fireworks start, and five lonely girls sit watching, each one waiting for Mr Right to show up.  
  
They'll have to find their own. This one's all mine.  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
